panty and stocking the power of the card's
by The woundering spirit
Summary: A younge man named blackace die's after avenging his love one's he now is an angel living in daten city trying his hardest to reunite to his dead brother who turn demon but can't do it alone now he will team up with 2 old friend's and 2 new one's to help save his brother from being corset's apprintice.
1. Chapter 1

**Panty & Stocking:**_** The power of the card's **_ The story iam about to tell you is not about faith but hope it self this story is about my life how i live died,and become an angel i dont remember everything that happen but i remember the most important element's so this really shouldn't be to hard to remeber. It all started when i was 10 my mother came down with a diseas called cancer and i had to stay with my dad and little brother till then i would visit my mother eveyday at the hospitle letting her know how my weekend was i would even sleep by her side every night untill i leave on sunday to go to church life was good while it lasted on the day my mother would soon be let free the unthinkble happened that changed by life forever. On december 25 christimas day i finally brought my mother a gift it's was strawberry perfume the best on yet as i was going to her room the man told me that my mother was gone i was a kid back then so i didn't understand untill i saw her lifless body in the inffemery room i couldn't believe what i have saw my mother has finally departed i quickly sprint out the hospitle into the snow crying as the snowflake's droped on my conflicted cheeks. After the funneral my father never been the seem he would get drunk at night's which i have to carry him out the bar it was embarissing and i was really getting distant from my brother red it was like my life was just a piece of paper burning on fire slowly rotton away. One night the poliece had recently got arrested for drug abuse and drug dealing so the poliece officaly had to drop me of to an orphenage for little boy's i never understood why my dad was arrested when i was the orphenage me and my brother only friend a boy who been around me for 2 years breifer's rock other wise know as brief we met because he was geek and in outcast like me we bonded because we where both social outcast and the fact of our dad's beign total jerks. One day it was adoption day every boy had to be perrfcly organized and must be gromed a lot of people lefth that day esetspecialy my red who lefth with our dad and the saddest part was brief was gone i don't know why but he was just well gone.I was completely broken i was in my room in a phetal possion but then a woman dressed in white wearing a white top hat with a dress recently come in my and look down at me giving showing her hand down at me after that she adopted me and give me a name i told her my name was ace but she tought that was name and called me Blackace Anarchy i thought it was a little to much at the time but then i grew to like and become proud of carrying the name the house their was a room prepared for me it wasen't that much but i could dig it infact i decorized the room changing it from brown and disgusting to navy blue and spactacular the next after that mr.s Anarchy introduce me to her amazing daughters panty and stocking at first we didn't get along well as a group ending up in fights but we bonded overtime and damn those where some fun times although i spend most my time reading i would sacrifice my time reading to walk chuck or play with and spend time with my new sister's back then we where known as the fearsome foursome me panty stocking and chuck life was all perfect untill once again iam proved that my life mother died mr.s Anarchy the most happiest person in my life has finally passed away i was in totall shock that i blacked out when i heard the new's my heart just couldn't take it anymore at the funneral i couldn't stop but brake down and the cry all day later on that night i went under my bed finding my gun attempting to shoot my self in the skull but luckily my sister's found me slaping the gun out my my hand reminding that iam an Anarchy and that if iam one iam not a coward.A few years has passed by since the accident both me and my sisters had recently graduated i was planing on visting my brother red but we had no idea of what was going to happen next we where taking a cool drive but then are engine had recently stop and had to be fix by my dad who's a machanic after beign fix we where ready to go back on the road everything went great for atleast 5 minutes untill the driving wheel would not move causing the hummer to fell into the woods both me and my sister's where seperated it was sad i had no idea where my beautiful sister's where and i sadly was ready to give up but i remembered what panty said to me before"_A True Anarchy never give's up_",so i eventually found their footprint's it lead me to a cave then finally a desert where i find their bodie's i was in full shock shaking their bodie's just hoping they where a live but no response nor even a heart beat so i burried their bodies at their three weeks i was homeless no where to go but i support a roof over my head evantually but i never found my fauther untill he called me one man i knew as my father was not their no more he asked me to rob the bank the question was why? well he has my brother and he been off the grid so put two and two together that's what you get my dad origannly attempted to kill me and my sister's when he fixed the hummer it all made sense now my father lost his mind when my mother died so that meant i had to save my brother but boy if only i know how much trouble i was getting my self into. I robbed the bank by hacking the camara's a night just like brief told me before after that dissabling the camara's after that i dissarm the alarm making verry simple for me to get the chash and soon i was able to make my way out and problem's at all. At a cliff i met my father standing next to his car the cliff was to close to the sea he also had red tied up brutelly engered with a black eye as i step up my father i showed the 7 brief cases holding the money as i saw him happy with alot of glee on his face as he was ready to approch it i oiled it then set on fire with a match he took something away from me that i possibly won't never get back again my two sister's and a mother you see my secound mother didn't died untill she was given a weird green tea that didn't smeel good at all. As he just watch the fire burned i hurried to untie my brother with a knife but my faugther looked at me with a gun in his hand as he attempted to shoot me i throwed the knife on his calf then grabing my bag knocking him out after that me my brother jump in his car rbut before i could go red was struggling to get in the car as i got him in my dad shot me in my back shoting me in my stomach when i try got up then my arm he was going for the final blow but he notice that red was gone out of his side of the car my brother suddenly stab my dad as red kept stabbing my dad bitch slap my brother into the water to make it worse my brother was to enegered to swim so my brother just died as i watch the bubles he made dad watch with a grin as my brother died but i got up and punch my dad he kept firing at me each shot felt like i was beign punched hard nonstop i punched and dodge as much as i can he only got 10 shot me 10 time's only i manage to punce him ckoste to the end of the bridge but when he had another good shot at me i punched him into the ocean as he landed on a sharp like rock perrying him in his chest. I couldn't believed what happened as i walked away i found my self bleeding and bleeding and bleeding evantually i ran out of blood and blacked out .I found myself on some kind of sancurary where everything was white cheking my surroundings i stood up as soon as i was gonna talk a white bright appeared and i notice it was sillent for a moment a letter then fell down from the light opening it read ''_Good luck",_i was in totall confusion all of a sudden a hole appeared in a the cloud i was on which cause me drop into a black hole i was in totall fear untill i opened my eyes to see that's i was falling i was going to crash i finally fell down hitting my face i even felt the pain up my was a purple church but suddenly a black looking box appeared in front of me when i opened it there was it was new clothing and tag on "_Best wishes judgement_",After that i put on the cloth's it seem they where made for me it had black tight jean's white button shirt that came with a black jacket and finally a button but when i walk into the church i noticed a card in my pokket which i picked up it was completely white blank even it also felt cold so i decided put it in my boxers ohhh that felt so good that day after ejaciating i enetered the church which in the inside was big i walked around for a bit untill i found two room's one door was pink the other black i decidednto walk into the black one in the black room i found lot's of candy but i don't wanna eat any sugar but i did took one cookie after that i was going into to the pink but before i could even touch the door nob i heard the door opening revealing a green dog but i knowed it as chuck i was woundering why the in god's name would chuck be doing here of all place's so i hide back in the gothish room for a while then quickly ran into the pink one which i found disgusting because the room was a mess clothing scattered everywhere food and more garbage it did even smell so bad that the touhgt of it scare's me i walked out chuck was their it seem's like he knew i enetered in the dog springed jumped on my face causing to fell on my back despreatley trying to get him off i grabbed a broom a smack chuck quickly then removing him off i heard voice's from another side so i walked inside a closset grabbing chuck with me as whoever was going in their room chuck screamed causing the stranger's to walk back out trying to find chuck i violently shake the dog it evantually bite me causing me run out side the hallway screaming panty then punch me in myface it got blurry for a secound but everything cleared up as i finally found my sister's alive and well before i could say their name stocking knock me out they then drag me to another room as i lose all selfconcess. _ What a shocking confussion i has finally found my sisters only to get in deep shit i hope the author don't make me narrate ever again because i really hate it see you guys next time on Panty & stocking:the power of the card's_


	2. back 2 school

**Panty & stocking: the power of the card's ** **Prolouge**: Ace had a long and painfull time that was full of tragidies and trama it all change when he finally avenge his loveone's but failed to save both his brother and his own life we last left ace here in hot water now that he is in celetuby hill i hope he dosen't get hurt. ** Celetuby hill/12:23 ** Ace woke up in a picth black room where he was tied up to a chair tight so he wouldn't ran away so as his leg's as ace was going to try bite through an unfamilliar voice come in **''**Don't even bother trying to escape**",** the only thing ace could see was a figure with puffy hair that resemble an afro giving up ace

**'' **What do you want with me**",** ace said looking at the man ''Noting much just explain why in the world your here?**",**ace look down for a secound realizing the only way for the man to untie him is for him to tell the truth.

**''**Ok you win ill tell what happen",ace said in defeat and in sadness ace bassicly retell how he was after his father and avenge his familly but and how he did died and finally how he evantually ended up at the church.

The man hidding in the shadow's scratching his head **''**Hmm verry interesting you wait in here untill i figure what to do with you**",**but before gater lefth he then think**''**Ohh and one more thing my name is Gater and this ugly mut is Chuck**",** gater said pointing at thr green dog beside him.

What felt like hour's ace waited for 15 minute's on gater's decisionwith that gater entered the room seeing ace tappping his feet **"**The decison's final you will be living here**",**a few hours later gater directed him to his room which was the addict down stairs that was infested with insects and rotents but ace let chuck disspose of all the gross intruder's and germs as ace clean the room with a mop for the dusty room.

As walking through the hallway ace heard some noise coming from panty's room so he then peek open's the pink door**''**Ohhh yeah that's it give it to me**",**ace quickly close the door runing away from the scene quickly running to the bathroom**''**The Fuck i just saw**",**ace said ready to cut his eyes out but that wasen't the first time he ever saw someone having sex before.

Ace then entered stocking's room **''**Hey stocking remem**",**ace stopped in his tracks because he remember that gater said that angel's can't remember anyone in their pass accept their parents **''**What do you want**",**stocking said enjoying her chocolate shake**''**Nothing much**", **during their talk stocking notice that ace wouldn't even dare grab a bite of her sweet's which she found really weird since swiss rool where the best sweets in the market **''**It was nice talking to stocking see u later**", **ace said as he sprint back to his room to check on what time it was as he looked up he notice it was night so that would mean he wouldn't have to go on a mission with that ace fell asleep in the dusty old bed.

While everybody else was asleep gater wanted to check up on ace as the black priest entered ace's room he notice that the boys room has changed alot but before gater can leave ace raised his right arm up showing his blank card gater tought he heard some thing but it didn't bother him just when gater close the door ace card changed into a weapon. ** Morning time ** Gater finish reading his bible causing anarchy to fall out of anyroom their in ace fell on his face sadly he felled on his face making a bone craking sound "Good morning angel's i see you met our new recruit how is he doing", said gater.

"WELL HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY",panty said outraged.

''Stocking did ace learn how to summon his weapon yet",gater pointing at stocking who was now licking chocolate ice cream.

"Him you kidding me right? he didn't even unlock his true form",stocking said relax on the toilot.

Gater then told them about the ghoust hunting the school ace just thought he was meaning the one's in bed sheets but damn will he be wrong normally gater would allow ace to go to adserb what panty and stocking do but gater thought it would be to dangerous for ace so the male anarchy had to go down to his room but little did gater know ace escape in the back seet of the anarchy's hummor ace hope to god that they wouldn't find him.

D**aten High ** As every student was talking mining their own buisnuss but all of a sudden a pink hummor bust through the school's wall as three student's arrived out of the hummer ace was just wearing his white shirt with headphone's on his neck as an accesory ace ''Who are they rich girl's and their butler", said some boy.

''Nope where just angel's ", said ace quickly before panty could.

everybody was now taking picture's while the female's was just druling over ace which ace found creepy because ace didn't know why girls was arouse by him.

''Ace i know your new but iam sure newbie like you know's what infiltrate mean's.

''Sorry woman iam not shy",ace said pushing girl's who was trying to touch him

but soon a boy covered in bee's screaming ''I've alread found someone suspicious",

''Way to suspicuos",

''What so suspicous about a boy covered in bee's",ace said sarcasticly

So panty pulled out her pistol shooting each bee off of the boy revealed to be brief as he then skeech down the halway on his face'' Damn It's a fucking kid",stocking said', in disgust.

As brief looks up he see's the love of his life panty anarchy ''S-So beautiful", said brief in aww but soon panty notice the bee hive which she then kick back on the geek's head

''Eek's it's a scary beehive monsters gross",

''We'll turn him in as the ghost of the beehive",

''And i thought going back to high school was scary",ace said not taking it seriously although that was brief who was beign embaris.

''Help me",said brief screaming for his life hoping the bee's would go away but then brief bump into muscular football player causing the beehive to finally fell off ''Oh brief",

''Where were you planning on taking those little bee's care care{\i0}

''I-I'm really really sorry but it wasn't me",said brief bowing before barby

''Hey yd' you take it off hey,wait who are they?",panty said woundering who the brat was

''I see some new face's i don't care at all if you're transfer student's you won't last long in my school if you deny my will", said barbie crossing her leg's

''Your school?",said panty

''Dosen't it belong to that sad excuse of a principal?",said ace

''Please pretty boy in reality,this school belongs to me,Queen Barby understood",

Every student beside's the three and chuck said {Hooray for queen Barby!}

''You know ill let you three pass if handsome here be my king",

''Hmm not in a millon year's come on guy's let's ditch the outdate doll's name guy's",said ace

"Totally agreed let's finish up here before it's time for pudding",said stocking but as they walk on panty crushed a bee hive which cause barby to get pissed off

''You're gonna pay for insulting me",said barby as the camra move's backward's away

_**Later on in the school**_

Everytime barbie was an attention of everybody the threeo of angel's would come and take her place of beign popular for example when barbie was cheer leading panty would convince the men to make a would jougle a button like a katana cutting every cheer leader's clothing that cause ace laugh because every girl would try sneek a pic of ace naked. Ace taught the football player's how to get chick's which cause brief to get hurt when they where flexing their muscle's as panty was doing the seem which cause barbie to get hurt. Every poster in the school would have the word's P.S.A {Panty stocking with ace}.

Ever geek or fem geek had thrown away their barby colletion so their panty and stocking colletion could move in ace found it creepy because ace found a tribute made just for him. **Science class** Panty and her siblings where in class ignoring teacher was talking about not having sex but ace couldn't hear him since he was listening to some music {Gorrilaz} .But suddenly brief poped out of no where making a loud noise causing even ace to hear and take his ear phone's off''Dammit i never know these thing's where so loud", ace said digging his finger in his ear ''God,you're loud",said panty

''Oh it's just geek boy",

''I-It's terrible m-my buddies have been kipnapped",

''Wait you have friend's? Never mind just skip to the next scene",ace said as they where their omedietly but ace was somewhere else in the girls shower room to see that his tribe was destroyed ''NOOOOOOOO WHOEVER DID THIS WILL PAY"ace said balling his fist.

**Daten high football feild: 12:23 ** Ace manage to catch up with the other's who was still looking for the ghoust ''Am i to late for the party", ace said running up to the other's

''Oh nothing just waiting for geekboy here to waiting to find something",

''Well ok let me help y'al with that", ace then walk's up to brief

''Wait ace d-d-don't",

''Man up will ya?!",ace then kick's the pkm

''Oh why if it isn't the slutty sibling's everyone's been talking about", said queen barbie

''You again?",said panty

''Listing we can have sex later barbie now it's not the time for that",

''Oh not that i just came to kick your sister's a** sweetie's",

''Are you deaf woman i said it could wait la.. wait what?",

barbie soon lower her self down to the football player's who only raise up in the sky which she transform

''A r-real Ghost",

''Whoooo Aww Yeah this is happening",

''Huh why you so excited your girl transformed in to some kind of queen bee?",said panty in confusement

''Yeah but this is my verry first ghost battle and plus she only last 5 min so it's pay back time",ace said cracking his knuckls ace quickly run toward's the ghost

''ACE YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU DON'T HAVE A WEAPON!"said panty as she said as ace was runing toward's the ghoust ''WHAT WAS THAT ?",ace said shouting back but as soon as ace look in front but was then stampled by a huge group of football player's.

''You see darling you see i am under controll of the student's brain's", said ghost barbie panty and stocking would have to figure some way how to save ace but suddenly.

_**Ace angel transformation **_

_**O mitty full shadow Trapped in limbo Let dy heavenly power's whipe you out for good Repent you mother fucker **_

Ace had a sword in his hand as his eyes where now dark blue ace had also already escape out of the jamp launching himself to the shy then back to the ground waving his sword at barbie who now intimidated by ace ''Get him get the grey haird angel",ace stood their at first but as they was cumming ace was going to cut off the football player's head but luckily the ace hit the helment which was revealed to be a bee.

''Has he gone crazy we have to stop him from hurting anybody",said panty as she summon her gun ''You'r right we'll deal with whore of a girlfriend later",said stocking summoning her katana's.

Everytime ace would try cut the player panty would shoot his sword away forcing him to run quickly and get it but it took only 1 secound for him to get it back ace but this time barbie got miss and her baby ghost bee's all at ace''Wait Wait Wait did ace wore protection", said panty putting her gun by her chin poundering''Now it's not the time for this look",said stocking pointing at ace standing still while the little bee's where going to hit ace.

''ACE LOOK OUT",panty and stocking said in unusion while ace stood still at first but then quickly run as he ran up then jump on each be one by one ace evantually met with barby in the sky grabbing her arm which he then throw's the queen bee at panty ''I'll finish you off,so let me hear you scream!",said panty as she shove's the gun in her ghoust face finally shotting her causing the ghoust to explode but as soon when she was detroyed ace gone rappid then gone after panyty first trying to cut her ''HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING",said panty ace was not holding anything back panty amazingly dodge every perry and strike ace tried to pull on her panty block and dodge with all her might eventually give up on defending herself that's when stocking came in the back of ace cutting his finger's with her stripe's causing ace to drop his weapon and black out. **_TO BE CONTINUE_**

**_Next time on panty & stocking the power of the card's_**

**Ace must master how to controll himself when his weapon is summon or he will end up beign a failure in the end but mostely likely he will fail one way or another.**


	3. Training day gone wrong

**Panty & stocking: the power of the card's ** **Prolouge**:_Last time both ace and his sister's attend the school of daten high to investigate just why students keep going missing usually they would suspect that a ghoust was behind it but only the group didn't realize it was barbie behind the disapernce of the student's as she was mind controlling them making the student's her work bee's while she remain's the queen _as the _threesome of angel's fought her ace was acting unlike himself ace was fast and strong that night and had a lot of stamina but the creepiest thing about it ace didn't talk at all during the fight and he tried to slutter both panty and stocking once the fight was finished right untill he was knocked out by stocking will panty and stocking understand or will he just get his ass kicked._

_**Ace downstair room **_**''**Uhhh why doe's it fell life i was stab both in my back and head**", **ace said rubbing his head **''**Good morning protogyedoe's your head still hurt**", **said Gater walking into the room ** ''**Yes just why the hell am i in so much pain**",**ace said rubbing his back **''**Good morning protogy angel how's your back **",**said gater

**''**Fell's like a Bitch gater ohhhh god why am i in so much pain**",**ace said wiening like a baby

**''**Well bassed on what the angel's said you went crazy and tried attack anyone and everyone**", **said gater siting in a chair holding his chin

**''**W-what why did i do that ? **",**ace said in questioning of what he did

**''**Hmmm do you remember anything what happen last night?**", **said gater in a suspicous way 

**''**Not that much preach all i remember was me and girl's fighting the ghoust but i blacked out when i something bright appeared in my hand",said ace rubbing some sweat of his face

**"**Don't worry about it boy meet me outside we'll help ya out**",**said gater with hand on ace's shoulder

Hmmm is it possible that ace summon his weapon without knowing well that's unasuall but maybe their is something special about him~said gater thinking

_**Celetuby hill (outside the church)**_ Ace had on a black muscle shirt with a grey pant's while he as an accesory he had to band's and a black nike's.

**''**Hey guys iam here like you told me to**",**

**''**Welcome ace you'r hear to be tessted by panty and stocking **",**

**''**You mean like some kind of test**?**

**"**You could say that but this a test of strenght agility and speed so please try your best**",**

**''**Uhhh how am i suppose to fight**",** said ace

**''**Well you see ace angel weapon's are summon by using everyday thing's**",**

**''**Ok know i understand where are they**",**said ace but when he turn around to ask gater was gone all of a suddenly panty and stocking was their

**''**Whoa how did you guys do that**",**said ace

**''**Enought talk let's fight**",**said panty shooting at ace

**''**SHIT ME **!** said ace as he runs away from panty ace was now hiding in a box which panty then see

**''**Really a box**",**said panty uninpress

**"**What i got nothing**",**said ace

Panty shoot the box up untill it was smoke but she didn't realize that ace ran away

**''**COME ON OUT YOU LITTLE PUSSY**",**said panty looking for ace she looked everywhere

**''**God dammit you know what i give up gater don't pay me engough for this shit**", **said panty walking away unaware that ace was hiding on the roof

**''**Oh thank god she's gone**",**ace then jump down only to get shoot in the back which causing him to coil up into a futil postion

**''**Wow you must be more stupid then i thought**",**said panty revealing herself

**''**God dammit doe's that mean i lose or something**? **said ace looking up at panty

**''**Well let's see you didn't summon your weapon you ran away like a pussy and you then you finally curled up in a ball nope nothing fail**",**panty said sarcastecly "_I hated when she doe's that_", ace said in his mind

**''**Yawwwnnn iam getting sleepy meet me here 8:00 am**",**said panty putting her hand as she walk's back inside the church.

**''**Wait what but it only been 5 hour's! **",** ace said in shock.

**''**Well you see kid gater made an deal with me that if you took 6 hour's just to summon your weapon you lose**",**said panty still heading back in.

**''**BUT IT WAS ONLY 5 HOUR'S**",**ace said slamming both his fist on the ground.

_**training**_ _**days**_ Ace was sleeping calmely like There's nothing to worry about but then (_**Bam Bam Bam**_)Ace was shot by pantie's bullet's **''**SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT**",**ace said falling out of as he squirm on the ground like a worm **''**It's time to wake your ass up and go to training with me you lazy ass**",**

''Awwww man atleast let me get my cloth's on**",**ace said wineing so panty easily grabbed a spray paint spraying ace with it

**''**Uhhhh thank's i guess ? **",**said ace in confusement

**''**Your not welcome**",**said panty as she hit ace with the spray paint

The training was most onfortunit for ace as he fail each trial after an other every time panty would shot at ace he would go into a fetal position or ball up ace was basicly beign a little punk through the whole day.

**Gaterbelt's office** **''**Angel's i called you hear to day for a verry important meeting**",**said gaterbelt

**''**Let me guess it's about ace isn't it**",**said stocking

**''**Yes it is if we don't get him to fight soon we'll have to kick him out of the church**",**said gater looking down in defeat.

**''**Gater are you sure that's a good idea not that i like him or some shit but shouldn't we let him stay since he is an angel?**",**said stocking while eating a lolipop.

**''**Well since he's new ill give him 10 days**",**

**''**TEN DAY'S ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME**",**said panty upset.

**''**Fine 5daysyou happynow you whore**",**said gaterbelt

**''**BITCH PLEASE ACE CAN TAKE ONLY ONE DAY**",**said panty rasing her middle finger at the preacher.

_So it was decided that ace will have only one day to prove he could fight or he will get his ass kicked out of celetuby hill the question is doe's ace have enough time to do so only god know's what will happen in the end._


End file.
